


Fireflies

by TsukiHotaru



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Very fluffy, short fic, ties into a picture that will be in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiHotaru/pseuds/TsukiHotaru
Summary: Infinite and Gadget go for a midnight stroll





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Picture for the Prompt!
> 
> [ https://tsukihotaru.tumblr.com/post/187121743748/fireflies-picture-for-a-prompt-i-think-it-turned ](https://tsukihotaru.tumblr.com/post/187121743748/fireflies-picture-for-a-prompt-i-think-it-turned)

He wasn’t sure why he let Gadget convince him to go for a midnight stroll, nor why they were currently walking up a tall hill that was nearby their little house. But Gadget seemed extremely excited to take him here, so he didn’t argue in the slightest. Infinite loved seeing the red wolf smile even if it was something as trivial as a midnight stroll.

Infinite looked up at the night sky, holding Gadget’s hand as the other was still leading him up the hill.

“Now why the hell are we going up the hill?” He asked and it just earned a chuckle from the other.

“You’ll see! We’re almost there!” Gadget explained as he kept walking. Infinite just sighed and kept following, figuring that arguing won’t do anything. He glanced down at their joined hands, and gave Gadget’s a gentle squeeze which he returned, causing the jackal to smile slightly.

After a few more minutes, they finally got to the top of the hill. He looked around to see what was there, it was just a grassy hill with nothing else much to it. Infinite looked at Gadget with a questioning look, but the wolf simply led him to a certain spot and sat down. Infinite sat behind him and they were almost back to back. He looked up at the sky, and had to admit it was beautiful, but doesn’t explain why they were here.

“So.. you gonna tell me yet?” He asked and Gadget just chuckled, reaching down and gently resting his hand on top of Infinite’s.

“Just a little longer..” Gadget said simply and Infinite just rolled his eyes. He just kept looking up at the sky, enjoying the slight warmth from the others hand over his. They stared up at the sky for a while, till something glowing a bright yellow passed over his few. His eyes follow it and he realized it was a firefly.

This caused more and more little lights to start floating and flying around them. The two watched in awe as the lights danced around, illuminating the night.

“Isn’t it amazing…” Gadget said softly, not wanting to startle the little bugs. Infinite nodded and leaned his head back resting it against Gadgets.

“Yea..you don’t see this in the city.” Infinite explained and Gadget nodded.

They then sat there in a comfortable silence, watching the little light show that was around them. He felt Gadget shift a little closer, their backs finally touching. They enjoy each other’s warmth, since it was a rare cool night.

“Hey Gadget…” Infinite muttered, causing him to glance back.

“Yea..?”

“Thank you… for everything..” He simply said, and Gadget just smiles, turning slightly and gently nuzzling their heads together.

“Anything for you, Finn…” Gadget said softly and Infinite smiled a little.

The two of them stayed there for a while, loving the time they spent starting at the firefly’s. Till they found it getting to late and finally stood up, walking back down the hill to their home, hand in hand and Infinite’s tail gently wrapped around Gadgets waist.


End file.
